The Real Reason
by DreamSprite
Summary: Why did Roy work so hard to make it to the top? read and find out. RoyXRiza oneshot


AN: This came to me and the idea wouldn't go away so I wrote it down. I hope yall like it.

The Real Reason

It was raining when the young man walked up the steps of the Hawkeye household. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did he was greeted by an elderly, yet stern looking man.

"General Hawkeye sir."

He saluted out of respect. The man smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"You don't have to do that, I'm retired now."

He closed the door and led the man to the parlor. After pouring them each a glass, the General handed a glass to the young man with a smile.

"What can I do for you Mustang?"

Roy took his drink in an attempt to try and clam his nerves.

"I want to ask for your permission."

General Hawkeye looked at him questionably.

"My permission? What for?"

Roy took a deep breath. He knew the General was still a capable fighter and the Hawkeye aim was as perfect as it had been in his youth. He scanned the elderly man for any fire arms and found none to his relief.

"I want your permission to ask your granddaughter to marry me."

The General stopped smiling. He put down his glass and walked across the room to stand by the window, his back to Roy.

"Why should I give it?"

Roy put his empty glass next to the General's.

"I love her sir. I want to be with her until the day I die and even after that. I don't have much but I'm a hard worker and determined to make her life full of happiness."

The General pressed his hands against the windowsill. His eyes looking far off into the distance.

"This country is falling into ruin."

His voice was low, almost regretful.

"Everyday I see a little more of its glory grow dim and my heart aches for it."

He turned to look at Roy with sad eyes.

"The ones in the seats of power have been corrupted by some force of unseen evil."

Their eyes locked. The General walked towards Roy until he was standing in front of him.

"If you want to marry my granddaughter, you must return this country to its former glory and purify it of evil."

He led Roy down the hall and spoke again at the door.

"My permission will only be granted when Amestris is safe for her, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

He saluted once more before leaving.

It was a cloudy day as a man walked up the steps of the Hawkeye household. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When the door opened he was greeted by an old man who was bent over and walked with a cane, but the man still held himself in dignity. The young man standing on the porch snapped into a salute.

"I thought I told you not to bother with that."

The old man welcomed him into his home and they went into the parlor. The General sat down in a large chair while the man poured him a drink.

"I've cleaned Amestris of the poison that had spread, corruption has been whipped clean and I have made the country safe. My title is Fuehrer Roy Mustang and I've come to ask for permission to marry Riza."

The General took a drink and smiled at Roy.

"My permission to ask her is granted, it is up to her heart if she will have you."

Roy saluted respectively to the elderly man and left his house. He walked to the car and stepped into it.

"Where to sir?"

"The Head Quarters please."

"Yes sir."

The reached the building shortly and Mustang walked calmly down the hall towards his office. He was met half way by Riza Hawkeye.

"I scheduled your meeting with the building company tomorrow at three and the meeting with the demolition company at four. The paperwork you requested is on your desk and waiting to be signed…"

She continued to tell him what needed to be done and what had already been done but he wasn't really listening. He was instead focusing on how her hair seemed to shimmer in the light and how her eyes seemed to smile at him.

He opened the door to their office letting her in before he himself entered.

She sat at her desk next to his and began reading a file. Mustang on the other hand pretended to read the documents while he sneaked glances at her.

Hours later the building was nearly empty, the only lights coming from the Fuehrer's office. If anyone was too enter the room they would be shocked at the sight. Paperwork was spread out over the coffee table and sitting on the floor next to the table was the Fuehrer and his top General. Their jackets were resting across the back of one of the couches and Chinese takeout containers were on their laps.

"Do you really think 11:30 is an appropriate time to eat supper?"

Riza asked between bites. Roy chuckled at this and continued eating.

After they finished their food they started on the paperwork again.

"Can I ask you something?"

She looked up from her work, her finger keeping her place in the document.

He looked at the woman sitting next to him and took a deep breath.

"Why did you stay by my side all these years?"

She was caught off guard by his question.

"Well I guess it's because I saw something in you that I hadn't seen in anyone before. You had this passion to achieve you goals and to make it to the top, I felt like I was suppose to be there with you and..."

She trailed off, Roy motioned for her to continue.

"My Grandfather once told me that if anyone could save the country it was you."

She turned back to her work, her face a little red, only to be interrupted again by Mustang.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

She looked up and waited for him to continue.

"Will you have me for a husband Riza?"

She was lost for words as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it, inside was a diamond ring set in a gold band.

"Oh Roy!"

She threw her arms around him, pushing him off balance and sending them both to the floor.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

She nodded her head and moved her body off his. He slipped the ring on her finger then kissed her knuckles.

"I love you Riza Hawkeye and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too Roy."

Their wedding was large and very public. Riza walked down the isle under the swards of her fellow soldiers: Armstrong, Falman, Breda, Feury, and Havoc. The man who gave Riva away was her grandfather.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well? What did yall think? I just thought this was a good idea so I wrote it, please tell me what you think.


End file.
